A Trip to the Mall
by Klappy
Summary: It's Wolfram's first trip to the mall, and Yuuri's got some presents for him... YuurixWolframOne shot! My first KKM fic! Hope you like it! D


**Klappy-chan:** Hewo, everyone! XD Nyaaaaaaah…meh first KKM fic featuring my favorite pair. ) Just a little fluff I came up with. Hope you like it though! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nuh-uh…no…sadly, Kyou Kara Maou and its characters are NOT mine. (grins)

**Warnings:** OOC – I never leave without it. So anyway, any kind of comment is accepted. All you have to do is click that button! And now on with the fic! :D

* * *

**A TRIP TO THE MALL**

_..It's Wolfram's first trip to the mall, and Yuuri's got some presents for him…_

**

* * *

**

"What exactly…is this place again?" A completely flustered Wolfram asked a rather widely grinning Yuuri. He had agreed to come with Yuuri to Earth since he had lost in their little and utterly foolish bet—the bet that was about Greta's favorite dad. Apparently, it was Yuuri, since he was the one spoiling their daughter a lot, giving her everything that she wanted. While Wolfram…well…he's more with the discipline thingy.

So in other words, Wolfram, even if it was against every inch of his will, went with Yuuri to Earth and as agreed on their bet, would stay there for about a week. "Ugh…humans…" The blond mazoku prince complained thoroughly ever since he had arrived at the Shibuya residence. He often stayed at Yuuri's room; away from the "humans". But now…he was thinking that maybe Yuuri had been planning to annoy him all along…

They just stepped out of what Yuuri called as a "taxi cab", Wolfram feeling rather odd because of the new type of transportation but of course, did not show it to Yuuri…as always. And now, they were walking inside a huge building—not that it was bigger than their palace in Shin Makoku, mind you. But there were certainly a lot more people. A lot more "humans".

"Now, now, Wolfram…what have we talked about?" Yuuri shook a finger at his fiancé after seeing the blonde shudder in disgust. "Humans are not disgusting. I know they don't live long enough like the people in Shin Makoku, but they are all the same." He explained, feeling like a superior to his student.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah…and you like them a lot."

"Of course! I'm half human, ain't I?" Yuuri grinned goofily again and Wolfram suddenly remembered that time when he insulted Yuuri's mother, getting a slap from the other boy afterwards, and thus, the start of their engagement. Wolfram shuddered again at the thought of it. But Yuuri continued talking, not noticing Wolfram's shudder. "Besides, the girls in Shin Makoku are cute but I prefer the human girls more." Yuuri smiled as he waved at a group of girls looking at them. The girls waved back and giggled perkily at each other. And this made Wolfram quite…

"Yuu-ri…" The blond said with gritted teeth as he clenched his fist at his fiancé. Yuuri chuckled nervously and tried to calm Wolfram down. "Ehehehehehehe…easy there, Wolfram. It was just a wave, a normal thing to do even here on Earth! There's nothing to be mad about!" He reasoned out, waving his arms around.

Wolfram glared at him, but then hmphed and just crossed his arms over his chest. "All right. I'll let you through this time. But dare repeat that and you're history, Yuuri!" Wolfram threatened.

Yuuri nodded hastily and sighed in relief. It was a good thing Wolfram didn't have his sword with him; Yuuri actually managed to convince him to wear some casual Earth clothes rather than the prince outfit he often wore. Wolfram was now wearing black jeans and a blue button-up shirt, and it fitted him quite perfectly. And on Yuuri's own point of view…Wolfram was absolutely better and prettier than any other girl—whether it may be on Shin Makoku or on Earth.

They continued to walk with Wolfram once again asking, "Where have you taken me, Yuuri?"

"I told you, Wolfram. This place is called the "Mall"." Yuuri explained again as they passed by the food court. "Generally, it's a place for entertainment. Here you can eat, play, buy things, or just stroll around." He smiled. _'It's so fun teaching Wolfram about Earth ways.'_ Yuuri thought to himself.

Wolfram just nodded and looked around. True enough, there were stores and restaurants, just like the ones at Shin Makoku only they looked a bit different from each other but they were still the same.

Yuuri led him through the mall; they went to some shops (Wolfram even got fascinated—slightly—on a small crystal figure of a dolphin), went to the arcade (where Wolfram thought that the arcade guns were actually "real" guns and seeing the teenagers playing with it, dragged Yuuri away from the place saying he won't let those hooligans shoot his wimp down), and now they were in a restaurant. Yuuri had ordered some spaghetti and a huge pizza for both him and Wolfram. Halfway through the meal though, Yuuri suddenly excused himself, told Wolfram to stay in the restaurant and wait for him to come back, and ran off. Wolfram sat on his chair, frowning, as he watched Yuuri's silhouette disappear in a crowd of humans. He settled himself on finishing his slices of pizza and decided to just wait "patiently" for Yuuri to come back. But after a whole thirty minutes, Yuuri still wasn't back, and Wolfram was getting quite impatient already. "Yuuri…where are you?" He grunted. After a good twenty minutes, the mazoku prince finally gave up.

He stood up and slammed both of his hands on the table, making everyone in the restaurant and even the passers-by jerk in surprise. "That WIMP! He knows I'm not a very patient person! Where is he?" He growled as he stomped his way out of the restaurant, determined to find his one-heck-of-a-fiancé even if he could get lost. But then Yuuri arrived just in time before Wolfram had gone far from the restaurant. "Where have you been, you wimp?" Wolfram shouted at Yuuri.

"Ehe…sorry. I just took care of something." Yuuri grinned nervously as he apologized at his fuming fiancé. "And I'm not a wimp." He pouted childishly.

"Oh yes, you are. Making me wait for so long!" Wolfram hissed. What did you take care of, anyway? You're not in Shin Makoku to have paperwork to finish! Wait…maybe you went to see a girl! You did, didn't you! Oooooooh, I oughta—!" Wolfram growled furiously as he advanced on Yuuri with his fists clenched tightly again in obvious jealousy.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, Wolf!" Yuuri said as he slowly backed away from Wolfram. "I did NOT meet anyone, ok? Honest!" Yuuri whined as he began to feel cold sweat run down the side of his face after seeing sparks emit from Wolfram's fists.

Wolfram continued to glare furiously at him, and Yuuri could only think of one thing that could calm him down. "C'mon…why don't we just go home? You obviously don't feel well now, so let's just go home, ok?" Yuuri said as he held Wolfram around the waist and led him away from the nosy crowd that was now grouping around them.

"Yeah…and when we get to your house, you'll pay for cheating on me!" Wolfram hissed and Yuuri just chuckled with a huge sweat drop on his head.

At the Shibuya residence…

"That big wimp…" Wolfram grunted as he sat on the living room, watching some people playing baseball in a "box" and time to time, paced the room. "Now where could he be?" The blonde tapped his foot impatiently. Yuuri had gone out again, saying he was supposed to buy food for dinner that night. His mother and his brother had important tasks to attend to and won't be home until dinner. So Wolfram, all alone in the Shibuyas' house, busied himself by thinking of ways of beating the life out of Yuuri. "If I prove that you're cheating on me and meeting some other guy or girl, I'm gonna kill you, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled and practically jumped out of his shoes when he heard the doorbell ring. "Blasted earth mechanisms…" He groaned and stomped towards the door.

A postman greeted him with a smiled as he opened the door. "Shibuya residence?"

"Uh…yeah." Wolfram mumbled.

"Are you Mr. Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm here to deliver a package for you. Sign here, please." The postman held out a pen and a paper for Wolfram to sign. "Thank you, sir." Then he went to fetch something. Wolfram stared after the postman, and yelped in surprise when he came back.

"WHAT THE—!"

"Tadaima!" Yuuri greeted cheerfully as he stepped into their house. But then a not-so-cheerful Wolfram was already standing in front of him, waiting for him with his arms on his waist. And behind the blond was a rather huge package—and I mean HUGE.

"What…is the meaning of this?" Wolfram asked between gritted teeth.

"Wha—?"

"This packaged was addressed to me, Yuuri!"

Yuuri blinked naively, then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" He grinned. "That is for you."

"A gift?" Wolfram raised a brow at the large parcel.

"Yep. I thought you might want something as a remembrance from your first visit here on Earth." The black-haired lad blushed like a small kid giving a flower to his mom and scratched the back of his head. "Go on…open it. You'll like it." He smiled.

"An Earth present is going to please me? I don't think so." Wolfram said with his voice full of mockery but still decided to open the package. He tore the box apart and…

"A—a…?" Wolfram stuttered in amazement.

"Teddy bear!" Yuuri chirped as he waved his arms around in delight. "A really HUGE teddy bear! See? It's like those little cute stuff toys that Gwendal has, but only it's way bigger!" He said childishly.

Wolfram was staring at the really huge teddy bear, and—if possible—admiring it as well. It was a huge, milky white teddy bear, about the size or height of the room, with a very bright red ribbon decorated with sparkles. It was…cute. And most of all, it was from Yuuri.

Yuuri noticed the warm smile grazing Wolfram's lips and smiled as well. "Before I forget…I have another gift…"

"Another? Where do you get—?" Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that Yuuri was actually _kissing_ him. His lips felt soft and warm, and it tasted sweet…very sweet. And before he knew it, he was already kissing back.

When Yuuri pulled away, he had a very contented smile on his face. "So…what do you think?"

"About the gifts?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him, his cheeks still flushed. "Hm…they're not really what I expected. But they will do for now." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

Yuuri pouted, but then Wolfram chuckled and pinched his puffy cheeks. "But next time you come here, make sure you bring me along, all right? And maybe Greta would love that _molle_ too."

"All righty!" Yuuri beamed and helped Wolfram get the teddy bear up to their room. "And by the way, it's "MALL" not "MOLLE".

"Whatever."

**... The End ...**

**

* * *

**

**Klappy-chan: **Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! XD It's done! Heehee…hope you like it, people! It's my first KKM fic so forgive me for the ultra-OOCness since I haven't really watched it yet. My bez just tells me about it. ) And now that I've mentioned my bez, thank you so much for imparting to me this wonderful anime, Raiah! lol :) hugs Love yah! XP

Any kind of comment is welcome! Compliments, suggestions…and my favorite: those infamous FLAMEs are free so just holler! D

Toodles, everyone! YUURI AND WOLFRAM FOREVEEEEEEEEEEER! XP

06/16/10: Edited! XD I just felt that I had to fix this since it left me cringing after rereading this. Ugh... Thanks for reading!


End file.
